Ese recuerdo que quema
by MaPa-kun
Summary: Creamos recuerdos maravillosos y muy especiales con esa persona especial. Pero si algo sale mal puede que esos recuerdos se vuelvan muy dolorosos... One-Shot.


**Bueno... solo digo que este fic es AU (universo alterno) y pues chica x chica. Así que si no les gusta pueden irse.**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time no me pertenece, ni la trama ni los personajes.**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo un lindo recuerdo puede volverse algo que te lastime tanto? ¿Cómo es que con tan solo recordarlo puedas ponerte a llorar? La respuesta es fácil... pero dolorosa.<p>

Simplemente es que nunca más vas a poder volver a repetir tan linda acción con esa persona. Nunca más vas a poder sentir ese tacto suave y dulce.

Y esa es la razón por la cual nuestra querida Marceline esta hecha bolita, llorando entre sus sabanas, abrazando fuertemente a Hambo. Ese recuerdo hermoso y al mismo tiempo doloroso pasaba por su mente una y otra vez. Pero... ¿Qué clase de recuerdo podría ponerla a llorar así?

* * *

><p>*flash back*<p>

Era una de esas numerosas noches en las que Marceline se colaba, por la venta, en la habitación de Bonniebel. Hablaban de cualquier cosa, mientras el tiempo pasaba y pasaba.

A Marceline le gustaba Bonniebel, eso era más que obvio, y nuestra querida Bonnie lo sabía. Por eso ella no opuso resistencia cuando Marceline comenzó a besarle el cuello, lenta y nerviosamente. Marceline solo se guiaba por sus instintos, mientras Bonnie solo disfrutaba. Ninguna de las dos supo cuánto tiempo duro Marceline en su cuello, sólo sabían que luego de eso, se unieron en un tierno beso, algo torpe y desesperado, pero lleno de sentimientos. Al separarse ambas, Marceline estaba que no se lo creía... pensaba que todo era una mala pasada de su mente, creyendo que era otro de sus sueños. Pero un corto beso de Bonnie, le dijo indirectamente que todo era real. Ambas se susurraron un te quiero, y se sonrojaron. Quedaron hay, acostadas en la cama de Bonnie, agarradas de las manos; hasta que los tenues rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarse por el horizonte, dándole una alerta a Marceline, diciéndole que ya era hora de retirarse. Intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas antes de que Marceline saltará por la ventana, para irse a su casa, y estas miradas decían que querían volver a repetirlo. O al menos eso pensaba Marceline...

* * *

><p>¿si se "dijieron" que lo repetirian por que no lo volvían a hacer? Marceline se levantó de su cama y fue hasta su baño. Se lavó la cara con agua para quitar los rastros de lagrimas, pero aún así tenía sus ojos rojos. Se miró en el espejo, frunció el ceño y de pronto golpeo fuertemente el espejo, rompiendolo. Ya recordó porqué no lo volvieron a hacer... Recordó esas dolorosas palabras que le había dicho Bonnie, unas noches después de que hubiera sucedido aquel ansiado beso...<p>

* * *

><p>Lo siento, Marcy... - susurró Bonnie mirando al suelo - no podremos estar juntas... esta clase de relaciones, no... no está bien vista por la sociedad y...<p>

QUE IMPORTA ESO! - gritó Marceline, enojada por seguir escuchando esa estúpida excusa - que importa lo que diga la sociedad! Sólo importa nuestro amor... sólo eso... a menos- Marceline tomó aire para decir eso, y luego de un suspiro - a menos que no sientas nada por mi.

Bonnie se quedo callada un momento... para luego decir - en serio, lo siento Marcy... no... no podremos salir juntas, sólo veo en ti una amiga... - dijo Bonnie, aún sin alzar la cabeza - por favor, te pido que te retires.

Marceline cogio su chaqueta y salió de ahí, enojada y triste al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Y ahora estaba ahí, en su cuarto, con una venda en su mano, gracias a los vidrios del espejo que la cortaron. Ya habían pasado unas semanas luego de eso. Pero seguía doliendo, el amor que sentía hacía ella era demasiado grande como para poder superar esa "friendzoneada" tan rápidamente...<p>

Cogio su celular y comenzó a revisar su contactos, casualmente vio el de Bonnie... lo abrió y vio su foto de perfil. No pudo evitar perderse en su hermosa mirada y en esa sonrisa, y más en esos labios... que había probado, pero que nunca podría volver a hacerlo. Quería mandarle un mensaje pero se detuvo, y vio su mensaje de perfil.

"Te quiero, mi chico lindo, fue una suerte haberte conocido "

Luego volvió a ver su foto de perfil, ella sonriendo, feliz. Pero estaba abrazada a un chico rubio, con camisa azul y un extraño sombrero de oso.

Pfff... si no me amabas pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de besarte y dejarme éste recuerdo que me quema por dentro... - dijo Marceline, con una nueva lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

**FIN **

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, es mi primer fic en este fandom y pues, quisiera saber su opinión.<strong>

** Tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones, todos es bienvenido.**


End file.
